popples2015fandomcom-20200214-history
Coach Loudly
|gender = Male |aliases = The Coach Poppleball BasherHe mentioned that in "A Do-Do-Do-Do-Over" ColleagueBy Margaret Shush. |occupation = Teacher |friends = Margaret Shush Local Big Time Brave Explorer Society (implied) |loveinterests = Margaret Shush |species = Popple |residence = Popplopolis |first = Smart House Arrest |latest = Little Pop of Horrors |likes = Poppleball Margaret Shush Winning Sports Milk chocolateAs revealed in "Popposites Attract" |dislikes = Losing a game }} is the coach at Popplementary School. Appearance Coach Loudly is a blue and white Popple with red ears, blond hair, dark-orange eyebrows, red nose, and orange eyes. He also wears a teal cap with an embroidered image of a flame surrounding a Poppleball and sometimes he can be seen wearing a whistle around his neck. Personality True to his surname, Coach Loudly has no problem speaking what's in his mind out loud. He is an outspoken, helpful and instructive teacher who cares about his students and wants them to have a great time when playing Poppleball. Though, he does has a bad habit of yelling through a megaphone when it isn't necessary. Abilities Coach Loudly possesses standard Popple abilities, such as transforming himself into a ball to roll around. He's also an athlete and knows how to play Poppleball. Because of it, he's shown to be very strong, being able to balance more than twenty Popples who're standing on his arms when they're forming a tower, as seen in "Pop Up". Relationships Sunny ".]] Sunny is one of Coach Loudly's students and he considers her his best Poppleball player. Because of it, he highly depends on her to win a game and he was deeply saddened when Sunny loses for the first time in "Pop Luck". But aside from that, Coach Loudly serves as a father figure to Sunny and treats her like a daughter he never had. In "Sunny Loses Her Pop", he's upset when he found out Sunny got "sick" before the game and he admits to her that if she didn't get better before the game, he won't put her in and the team will lose the League. Coach Loudly seems to also like telling stories to Sunny about his past poppleball games and he would often end it with a moral for her. This is seen in "A Do-Do-Do-Do-Over", when he told her the time when he made a big win against the Poptown Poppers and his lesson to her is to "never give up even if the solution is impoppible". Coach Loudly is also very trusting to Sunny that he allows her to be in charge as the captain of her poppleball team and pick her team members, as seen in "At the Pop of Her Game". In "Pop Luck", he even taught her to not overthink about her scrunchie being able to bring her good luck and that a lucky charm "is only as important as we think it is". The only time in which Coach Loudly is seen very angry to Sunny was in "Tele Popples" after she added in an embarrassing footage of him being hit by a poppleball on his chest for her talk show. He scolds at her for making him look silly on TV and he can be seen within the angry mob trying to get her before Sunny apologize to him and the rest of her interviewees. Margaret Shush As mentioned by Coach Loudly in "Pop Marks the Spot", he and Margaret have known each other since they're their students' age. In "Palentine's Day", it revealed that Coach Loudly has a huge "secret" crush on his colleague and when they got paired up for the titular event, he immediately compliments her "beautiful eyes" by shouting through his megaphone (though he unintentionally caused her to faint). But because of how polar opposite the two are, Miss Shush have to covered her ears with her earplugs so they can get along during the event. They're later seen at Popple Park during the third Palentine's Day activity in which they spend time together picnicking. Coach, once again, shouted through his megaphone to give her a compliment by calling her "the apple of his eyes" when he gave her an apple. But when Miss Shush noticed a shrunken Izzy on her apple (because of an incident with Lulu's Miniaturization Machine), she huddles Coach Loudly which causes him to do a love-struck grin because of his crush on her. At some point between "Palentine's Day" and "Popposites Attract", their feelings for each other have become mutual. When they both found out that Bubbles had tried (but failed) to pair them together for the Cupid Dance, they immediately acted like their interest in each other are only "professional". When Miss Shush gave a growl look to Coach Loudly, he had a surprised look when he sees his students is still in front of them before they both look away from each other. The Coach can also be seen wrapping his tail around Miss Shush's before she lightly nudges him to stop while she's talking to Bubbles, indicating that they're already a couple and they're trying to cover up their feelings in front of their students. At the Cupid Dance, they spend time together and have kissed. It's later revealed in "Dawn of the Dull" that the couple are dating, but Margaret doesn't wants anyone else to hear and know about it. They are also seen together in "The Pink Popple Moon". Eventually in "Pop Marks the Spot", Miss Shush allows Coach Loudly to be open about their relationship since he admits to their students that he loves her very much. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Coach Loudly's name has been translated in several international dubs: ** In the Danish version, he is called Træner Højlyd.http://www.danskefilmstemmer.dk/Film.php?fid=480&imageview=j ** In the Dutch version, he is called Coach Luidkeels.File:International Credits 011.png ** In the Finnish version, he is called Koutsi.https://www.tritonia.fi/download/gradu/7951 ** In the French version, he is called Coach Lavoix.http://www.tiji.fr/Actu/Actu-des-enfants/Les-Popples-les-livres/Les-Popples-les-livres ** In the German version, he is called Coach Laut.File:International Credits 003.png ** In the Italian version, he is called Allenatore Brontolone (literally means "Grumpy Coach").File:International Credits 007.png ** In the Norwegian dub, he is called Trener Ståk.File:International Credits 010.png ** In the Spanish version, he is called Entrenador Gritón. * It's unknown what is Coach Loudly's real first name. * At times Coach Loudly's whistle would appears and disappears around his neck in different scenes. * As seen in his character model sheet, Coach Loudly originally has a white pompom on his tail instead of red. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Recurring Characters